Hostages
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Inspired by TFR Writing prompt Number 50 "'You have no power over me.' 'You sure about that'" One-shot. A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. Canon compliant. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.


**Hostages**

 **A/N: Inspired by TFR Writing prompt Number 50 "'You have no power over me.' 'You sure about that?'" A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. Cannon compliant. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.**

Ginny slid quietly into Harry's dark office at the Ministry and deftly shut the door without a sound. Harry's wards were set, but he always told her how to get past them, which was incredibly useful this afternoon.

Harry had spent the last week in the United States helping with the new international wizarding effort to stop mega-maniacs like Voldemort and Grindelwald before they gained any traction. Ginny had been busy with covering three games the week before that. And the kids had basically spent all their energy keeping her and Harry from having any time together. The last straw had been when Lily had come into their room while Ginny and Harry had been talking through the floo the day before and usurped the conversation. She was only five and Ginny knew her little Lily missed her daddy, but she had to take deep calming breaths for a good 15 minutes after to keep from exploding at everything.

And so Ginny had taken matters into her own hands. She'd arranged for the kids to stay with Andromeda for the afternoon and evening. She had reserved a table at their favorite muggle restaurant. And she had made sure to wear her favorite lingerie and most appealing outfit. Ginny was a woman with a mission and hang it all she would not fail!

She smiled as she went through her plans. Everything was ready, except for the leading man. She looked at her watch again. Anytime he'd walk in. She adjusted herself in his desk chair. Leaning back, she threw her high heeled feet up onto his desk and crossed her ankles. Then she picked up a stray piece of parchment and held it up, pretending to read it. Ginny looked over her pose carefully, making sure it would elicit the exact response she wanted when Harry walked in. Deciding she was ready not a moment too soon, Ginny heard voices outside the door.

"I'm just going to grab a couple things for the new case and then head home." Harry said.  
"I wouldn't take too long mate." Thompson laughed. "You have a way of losing track of time in your office. Might make the family think you've gone missing."  
"Don't worry about that." Harry laughed. "I'll see you later."

Ginny heard footsteps as Thompson walked away, and the sound of the doorknob turning as Harry deactivated the wards. She quickly lifted the parchment in front of her face and assumed her position.

Harry let out a startled oath when he opened the door. "Merlin Gin! You just about gave me a heart attack! What if I had attacked you?"

Ginny lowered the parchment just low enough to look at Harry. He looked shocked but thankfully had finally **seen** her, and the look on his face told her he was not really looking for an answer to his outburst anymore. His eyes were locked on her form, and his mouth was slightly agape. She smiled in triumph and slowly set the parchment down on the desk.

"I'm terribly sorry Auror Potter, but I'm afraid whatever items you wanted to retrieve will have to wait. I'm taking you hostage see, and I can't have you working while you're my hostage. It just wouldn't be proper."

Harry's mind quickly came back to him and his stare became calculating, his mouth a small and delicious looking smirk. "I'm your hostage now huh? What's my ransom?"

Ginny smiled "I haven't decided yet."

Harry walked over to the desk and pushed away some papers before sitting down and laying a hand next to Ginny's crossed legs.  
"My wife and kids will want to get me back. See I've been gone the last week and they're sure to be missing me."

"Your children are having a wonderful afternoon and evening with Andromeda and I assure you that your wife is quite entertained at the moment." Ginny's smile had now turned into a rather self-satisfied smirk.

Harry's grin broadened. "So what are your plans until my family wants me back?"

"I thought I'd wine and dine you first and see where that got me." Ginny said with a wink.

Harry tried to look affronted. "You think all you have to do is take me to dinner and I'll just give you what you want?" He crossed his arms and stuck his chin in the air. "I've got _way_ more class than that!"

Ginny laughed. "Not from what Skeeter says."

Harry barked a short laugh. Then he brought a hand down onto her legs, Ginny almost shivered at his touch.  
"You know, I'm sure I could give you something worthy of my ransom. You wouldn't have to involve anyone else." And he lightly ran his hand up her legs.

"We might be able to discuss that. I'm not a terribly difficult negotiator, as long as I get what I want." Ginny smiled slyly at Harry.

Harry continued to move his hand along her legs as he responded. "You really look like you could use some down time you know. All these hostage situations seem to be wearing on you." And then Harry showed his wife just how capable he was of playing her game. With one fluid motion, Harry kicked the chair back far enough that Ginny's feet came crashing down from the desk to the floor, then stopped it from flying across the room with both hands and was now straddling the chair looming above her.  
"We could always switch rolls. You'll find that I can be a very good kidnapper."

Ginny hadn't expected this turn and realized that she should have never given him the high ground. "You have no power over me." She retorted. Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to give up her play authority just yet.

Harry lowered his face to mere millimeters from her ear and whispered. "You sure about that?" Then he kissed her neck ever so slightly. As he pulled away Ginny fought with every fiber in her being not to pull him back to where he was. Instead, she deliberately shut get eyes. Ginny had been married to Harry long enough to know that if she looked in his emerald eyes now she'd lose.

Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead. "How about a compromise then?" She could feel that his face was just in front of hers. "You can take me hostage the minute we step out of my office. But in here..." And this time he kissed her on the lips, a kiss full of desire, hunger, and need. Ginny realized as she lost herself in Harry's kiss running her hands up his back and into his hair that at the moment, being his hostage for a little while sounded just perfect.


End file.
